supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Shoulder
Amil Himani is a U.S. born citizen of what appears to be Indian ancestry. Before the virus hit he was an 'average' citizen that made his way through a business and accounting program at a university with high grades but low involvement, perfering to keep to himself and pursue personal interests that coincided with his academic focus which sought to teach him how the world of business, and thus a large and highly controlling part of society, worked. His own personal research included topics that sought to break down the wonderment of life into objective terms, subjects such as physics, chemistry, biology, pscychology and sociology. Upon entering the working world he found himself inept in the world of office polictics and socialization, finding himself preoccupied with other things, things he never wished to share. He managed to make a decent living in an average job, but wanting more for him his parents insisted that he seek a path to further mental and self development. The Journal Entries of Amil Himani To understand the mind and development of Amil, one must query his cloests confidant: Entry 1 "It's easy to see that the world is traveling down some dangerous path, one so unspeakable that it cannot be mentioned, or one so vague, so accompanied by alternative paths of destructions that pinpointing just one is impossible. Either way, it's an unpopular topic, which is why I'm stuck writing about it in a diary like a teenage girl instead of conversing with my fellow man." Entry 2 "The nuances of everyday life are starting to blend together like distractions from some higher cause. I can't put my finger on it, but I've got this weird feeling, this strange notion like...there's more to do with life than accounting for a petroleum firm..." Entry 3 "So I've gotten into the habit of talking to myself. In hindsight, doesn't seem like the greatest idea for someone in my situation. But whatever, you're the doctor... See? Ellipsis in a diary. Who is that for?" Entry 4 "So I followed my instincts. There is more to life than accounting. I picked up a hobby. But I'm bad at making personal decisions like picking hobbies so I went to a local college to see what they had to offer. Turns out they only offer the use of their facilities to students. Another degree or two couldn't hurt, right?" Entry 5 "Finance and Management will help you move up in the corporate ladder, they said. Neat, I replied. I'll be damned, I thought. ...I did it anyway. But I'll choose my own minor, and something completely unrelated too. Take that, people who were trying to help me!" Entry 6 "Turns out anthropology is actually kind of interesting. It's like the baby of history and sociology on steroids. (Note to self, research baby steroids.) It's weird noting how far we've come, how much we've progressed, yet how much we've regressed... (Seriously, who are those for?) It's like man started to ask questions, and started to provide answers, and continued to provide answers even though the question was forgotten. If we don't know what the question is, then what are we answering? Or something like that. The point is it doesn't seem like we know what we're doing with this gift we have. And meddling without knowledge only causes problems, it only breaks things." Entry 7 "So I quit my job. Sold everything I had, bought a ticket to Africa. Decided to check out this thing called life first hand. Haha, maybe college has gotten to me this time around. (Writing laughter is awkward.) But my resolution for this year is no more procrastination. In the past I've let the seeming futility of things dissuade me from action. "Someone else, someone smarter, better, stronger will do it. I don't want to mess it up." but no more. So I think I'll be quitting the journal thing for now. Thanks for trying, doc. Entry 8 "I was jotting down some notes on some tribal artifacts I saw when I decided to come back. Hey again, journal. Turns out the world is a pretty lonely place. You think that the U.S. is the only place stifled in thought by its own conspicuous consumption but really the entire world is so deeply rooted in the human experience that...they cannot see the forest for the trees. Also, turns out that idioms don't really translate in every culture. Who knew?" Entry 9 "Here, journal. A doodle of how I feel now. That big empty space, that's life, the universe, and everything as is perceived by humanity.™ That dot in the center? That's me. Now before you say things like 'Why are you at the center?' or 'A circle with a dot in it isn't a doodle.' or 'Why are you talking to me I'm just paper bound into the form of a book.' (Please respond.) I...I think I've broken myself. In retrospect it seems that all those little nuances that people occupy themselves with were all put into place to keep them from this. From recognizing a universal truth. We are adrift in a sea of space and time. The only possible raft we could have would be each other... The only other sparks of sapient cognition in an endless aether. But in realizing that, and having it printed on my face, and in my every word, and every thought. I've become some uncanny valley of a man to which no normal person would subject themselves to. In other words, journal. All I have is you. And paper does not make a very good raft. Hold on... I'll be right back, those sirens don't sound very comforting..." Entry 10 "Oh god what's happening?" Abilities Cold Air Manipulation Foremost in his abilities is cold air manipulation. This ability allows him to reduce the temperature of the air in a large area and manipulate that air, allowing him to: *Reduce or negate the energy in an area *Freeze objecs *Create and manipulate ice from moisture Dragon Arm His right arm can transform into a draconic limb in the form of an ice construct, enhancing his elemental abilities and giving him a link with draconic energy and magical aptitude. Unfortunately he is a man of science, sorta, and has no idea what the secrets of magic hold. He does, however, have a predisposition for research, and an acquired skill for travel. So if the secrets of magic are hidden within the Earth somewhere, it was only a matter of time before he found them. Stats 'Power' His power stems from his ability to manipulate ice in its blunt and sharp forms, allowing him to bludgeon and impale enemies. Additionally he can simply freeze the enemy to death by reducing their body heat. Additionally he is capable of reducing various other forms of energy that persist in the form of energy transfer. 'Defense' His defensive power stems from much the same source, and is infact even better utilized for defense. By reducing energy he can lessen the effect of various blasts and other uses of energy. By utilizing ice he can block physical attacks. By using obscuring effects of ice, snow, and light tricks through ice, he can effectively make himself much less likely to be hit. 'Speed' The increased defense is important considering his lack of speed. When weilding ice he isn't very quick as he isn't the most athletic. His traveling his made him a bit more fit, along with the abilities of his draconic arm, but during normal utilization of his powers he isn't really going to be moving around much. Furthermore he doesn't have a high energy personality, reducing the amount he'd be willing to move around in the first place. 'Morality' Amil once again is not very high energy, and thus not very opinionated. He prefers to excercise logic and objectivity when it comes to interactions with people and the environment, through a generally good and altruistic alignment. Unlike most businessmen he realized the importance of power and control and its farreaching implications for people as a whole and felt that those with such power should use them for the good of all mankind. His fall at the hands of his own mental meddling however has warped his altruistic visions into a semi-nihilistic half personality in which he considers the neccessity for destroying all that man has built to start again from scratchm, but quickly loses this extreme view when brought face to face with another person, especially those that he would potientially have to eliminate for the good of mankind, which, in the most extreme cases, would be everyone. The virus was a good start, one would think, but it didn't seem to keep people from being people. So now he seeks the means to a clean slate. A way to start man over from scratch, so that it can ask itself the ultimate question and this time stay on track. 'Intelligence' His prowess in intelligence lies not in the extremeties of one subject but in his ability to break down the basics of many things and process the interelations between them. This allows him to better understand a variety of subjects to a certain extent, and better understand complex systems that intertwine multiple subjects such as business or societies. 'Imagination' His imagination is simply his intelligence at working, breaking down what he sees or percieves and recombining it into new forms. 'Sexual Prowess' Never even held hands. And now it's far too late. 'Shittiness' You couldn't even stomach it enough to read this far. That's how shitty. Stories Year One The tale of Amil during the first year after the outbreak of the virus. Category:Loner Category:Male Category:Dragon Arm Category:Cold Air Manipulation